1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for marking a longitudinal stripe down an external surface of a strand of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a strand of material such as tubing, wire, or rope is used in an application, it is often used in multiple strands. Typically the multiple strands connect to different components. These strands can become tangled making it difficult to see which specific strand connects to which specific component.
An example of this problem can be seen in the medical industry with the use of intravenous solution delivery systems (I.V.). A typical patient may have multiple I.V.s connected to them during a surgical procedure. These I.V.s are connected to the patient by the use of clear flexible tubing. This tubing often becomes tangled making it difficult to trace a tube from the I.V. solution to the patient. Such a problem can result in a life threatening situation for the patient.
One solution is to mark both ends with a label. Although this helps to identify the segment ends, it does not assist the user in tracing a segment through a tangle, or in locating a specific strand midway between the ends. Labels may also be removed accidentally or fall off over time.
Another solution is to manufacture a colored stripe into the product. This practice has been common in the electrical industry and has recently been used by the flexible tubing industry. However, the cost of manufacturing a product with a permanent stripe requires the modification of existing equipment or the purchase of entirely new equipment, adding significantly to the cost of manufacture. Furthermore, a typical application will require multiple strands of material. To meet this requirement, the user must maintain an extensive inventory of strands of material having different colored stripes. A large inventory of strands of material having different colored stripes can be expensive and cumbersome.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus and method which will mark the external surface of a strand of material such as tubing, wire, or rope, allowing it to be traced through a tangle or to identify a specific strand midway between the ends, that will cost less than manufacturing a permanent stripe into the product, and reduces the inventory necessary to provide different strands of material with different colored markings.